


Kyrayc te Alor

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anyways, M/M, Minor Character Death, and the grand moffs are smug, bc he deserves it, boba doesnt give a shit abt his new place of power, boba is the emperor and vader doesnt know quite what to make of him, boba is the emperor au, i would punch sidious without a moment's hesitation tbh, sidious dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"killed the boss"</p><p>Boba murdered Sidious and is now the new emperor (because that's 100% how things work, trust me). He gives Vader much more freedom than Sidious ever did. Vader really doesn't know what to make of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evaar'la Alor (new boss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader's POV

Vader looks tiredly at their new emperor. Boba Fett, a Mandalorian and a bounty hunter who had somehow managed to murder Sidious. Vader had been summoned by a group of Grand Moffs for new orders only to be faced with the man who had murdered his Master. He is informed that as a tool of the Empire he will continue to serve the emperor.

Vader nods, dropping to one knee before the Mandalorian man. Boba watches him, staying silent. Vader keeps his head bowed until Boba takes his leave. He stands, feeling exhausted. Of course he will be required to serve Fett. As the Grand Moffs had said, he is only a weapon- nothing more, nothing less.

He’s rarely called upon by the ex-bounty hunter- Fett doesn’t seem to care much for his new position. Vader adapts quickly, although he isn’t necessarily happy. He hates feeling this useless, and he decides to approach Fett about continuing his search for Luke. His request is met with indifference, Boba just waving him off with a “Sure, knock yourself out.”

Vader is grateful that he’s able to come and go freely during his pursuit of his son, and that now he has no need to worry about surveillance. He would stay off of the Death Star completely if possible, but the medical droids had been relocated there and his suit required constant attention.

One day, when he returns after a long and overall fruitless hunt for Skywalker, Boba follows as he is taken to the medical center. Vader’s not used to having anyone but the droids watch as the machinery of his suit and his prosthetics are adjusted and his body cleansed, and he finds himself unable to hide his reactions to the driods. Everything they do to him hurts, and he can feel Boba’s eyes in him as his muscles tense and he hisses through his teeth.

When the droid goes through the routine, entirely pointless questions, Vader knows Boba is listening in. Boba had started to look around the room when the droid had finally addressed him, but that doesn’t stop Vader’s voice from coming across stiff and uncomfortable.

“Do the prosthetics still catch on your suit?”

“Yes.”

“Does the synthskin still itch?”

“Yes.”

“Have you been able to rest recently?”

“No.”

The droid falls silent again, beginning to reattach Vader’s prosthetic limbs. It assists with getting the armor back on as well, Boba watching him again. Once the armor is entirely in place, Vader finally acknowledges Boba. He begins to drop to one knee only to have Boba stop him, holding up a hand.

“You know you don’t need to kneel for me, right?”

“You are the emperor and my Master.”

“I may be the emperor but I’m definitely not your ‘Master.’” Boba shakes his head. “You’re your own man, Lord Vader.”

There’s none of the usual derisiveness in Boba’s voice like there had been in Sidious’s when he uses Vader’s title. Boba looks Vader over before glancing at the droid.

“How competent is that thing?”

“As competent as it was programmed to be.”

Boba smirks at that. “So not very, huh? I’m not surprised.”

“It does exactly what my previous Master wished it to.”

“Yeah, but it’s not helping you. You can do whatever you want to modify your prosthetics, and if you want to look into a new suit I don’t care. Do what you want to be comfortable. And…and I’m making you a Grand Grand Moff or whatever. You’re officially my right hand, in charge of everyone around here. Those Moffs were too smug telling you you had to ‘serve’ me, they deserve to be knocked down a few pegs.” Boba crosses his arms and looks Vader over again. Vader watches Boba, unsure if Boba is serious or not. After all, who in their right mind would want to provide a valuable asset like him with real power?

“Don’t do that, don’t overthink this. I’m not joking.”

“…Thank you, my Ma-“

“-Just call me Boba. I’m not Sidious, Vader.”

Vader nods and watches as Boba turns to leave. He’d wanted desperately to have more autonomy, but now he’s not entirely certain what he’s going to do. As he makes his way to his meditation chamber, he thinks over what Boba had told him. He’d never had a real rank in the empire, he’d simply been a tool available for those high enough in rank. To have a real position, and one just below Boba…well, things would certainly change.

He sits down in his chamber, taking a deep breath as his mask is removed, exhausted. He lets his mind wander, not entirely surprised when his thoughts keep turning to Boba. The man was strange, but not unpleasant. Vader’s unsure what will happen next for the empire as a whole but he’s certain it will be interesting.


	2. Boba's POV

Boba never expected to gain any power, let alone to become the new emperor, but these things happen in his line of work. Not often, sure, but they do. A council of Moffs lead him around and tell him about all his duties and the assets of his new empire. It’s all pretty damn boring, nothing at all like what Boba’s used to. He’s never been good at staying in one spot.

He’s finally taken to a meeting room, and after a few minutes Lord Vader enters the room. Boba listens as the Grand Moffs tell Vader that he will continue to serve the empire. One of the men comments that there’s nothing a weapon could do with freedom. Boba scowls as the men address the towering Sith- what gives them any right to degrade another person? He decides that he’s going to have to start changing who all has power around here.

He keeps an eye on Vader from then on, watching as he walks through the halls of the Death Star. He doesn’t really have anything for Vader to do, and when Vader comes to him to ask to continue searching for some kid named “Skywalker” Boba tells him to knock himself out. He really doesn’t give a shit if Vader does his own things.

Vader is rarely at the Death Star after that, but he returns periodically after each outing to track down Skywalker. Boba gets curious about where he’s going each time, deciding to follow him when he next returns.

Boba stands near the entrance to the exam room, watching as the droid strips Vader of his armor and removes his prosthetics. The droid starts to examine and clean Vader before asking him a handful of questions. At the end of it all, once Vader’s back in his armor, Vader starts to kneel. Boba stops him, not wanting the man to cause himself necessary pain. Sidious must’ve prevented him from making any adjustments to his prosthetics and suit.

“You know you don’t need to kneel for me, right?” Boba asks, watching as Vader rises.

“You are the emperor and my Master.” Vader’s voice hold’s no emotion and Boba frowns.

“I may be the emperor but I’m definitely not your ‘Master.’ You’re your own man, Lord Vader.” He uses Vader’s title with all of the respect it deserves- which is a lot, in his opinion. Vader remains silent as Boba looks him over, taking in all the different exposed controls. Finally he glances over at the medical droid.

“How competent is that thing?”

“As competent as it was programmed to be.”

“So not very, huh? I’m not surprised.” Boba smirks.

“It does exactly what my previous Master wished it to.” Vader’s voice comes out cold, and Boba sighs.

“Yeah, but it’s not helping you. You can do whatever you want to modify your prosthetics, and if you want to look into a new suit I don’t care. Do what you want to be comfortable.” he looks Vader over. “And…and I’m making you a Grand Grand Moff or whatever. You’re officially my right hand, in charge of everyone around here. Those Moffs were too smug telling you you had to ‘serve’ me, they deserve to be knocked down a few pegs.” Boba crosses his arms. Vader is silent for a long time before Boba shakes his head.

“Don’t do that, don’t overthink this. I’m not joking.” Boba stops Vader again when he starts to call him ‘Master.’

“Just call me Boba. I’m not Sidious, Vader.”

Boba leaves, walking back to the throne room. He’s interested to see what Vader will do to adjust his prosthetics, and what will come of Vader’s new position of power. He knows it may not be smart but he trusts Vader more than any of the other people on the Death Star.

* * *

Boba is there when Vader first makes use of his new power. When one of the Grand Moffs tries to order him, Vader curves his fingers, voice cold when he speaks.

“Regretfully, you have no authority over me.”

Boba watches as the man claws at an invisible grip around his throat, finally going limp as his windpipe is crushed. Vader motions to a pair of officers, having them clear away the body. The atmosphere in the room is tense, nobody daring to speak. Finally, Boba walks over to the Sith Lord.

“So, how’s it going with Skywalker?”

Vader turns to him, silent for a moment. “He continues to evade me.”

“Do you want a suggestion or should I just leave you to it? I get it if you don’t want people butting in.”

“Any advice would be welcome, my- Boba.”

“I’ll leak some intel, give the rebels a real opening to attack us. If he really is the Jedi people say he is he’ll end up here, the rebellion wouldn’t waste him by sending him somewhere quiet. If you keep chasing him he’ll just run. I would, anyways.”

“I will keep that in mind.” Vader nods.

“Great. Tell me if you want me to leak anything.” Boba ignores the table of Gran Moffs’ shocked expressions. Vader nods again, taking his leave. Boba gives the table of incredulous imperial officials a smug smile.

“My sincerest apologies for not telling you all sooner, but Lord Vader’s your new boss. I decided that someone with his credentials should have the rank to match. You all work for him from now on.”

“It…it’s quite alright.” one of the Moffs finally speaks up. “We will do exactly as you wish.”

“Great. Now, if you don’t need anything else, I’m going to take the Slave I out for a spin. It’s been way too long since I’ve been to Keldabe. Have her prepared for me.”

“Of course.”

Boba takes his leave, going to the docking bay when his ship is prepared. He’s missed Manda’yaim, and it’s high time he get out of this place. It’s too damn grey. As he takes off, he contacts Vader. He tells Vader that he’ll be gone for a while, asking him to keep an eye on things, giving him permission to use whatever amount of force he deems necessary.

Boba’s not entirely sure when the vocoder is affecting Vader’s voice, but he’s pretty sure there was a hint of smugness in Vader’s “Yes, your majesty.”


	3. So the plan wasn't perfect...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Luke loses his hand, which maybe wasn't part of the plan, and maybe Vader doesn't know what to do with an apology.

Maybe Boba’s plan didn’t play out as well as it could’ve. _Maybe_ the whole thing ended with Skywalker losing a hand. Maybe Vader was pissed off, and maybe a whole group of officers had been sucked into the void of space when Vader had shattered a transparisteel window with the Force.

So, maybe, if all of that really happened, it was entirely Boba’s fault.

“Vader, will you please meet with me?” Boba comms Vader, lounging on the throne. He’d never like the imposing seat, and he’s thinking about getting a new one, something softer and not pitch black.

“Of course, your majesty.” comes the reply, Vader’s voice tight. Boba waits, standing and walking down to meet Vader when he enters the room.

“I’m sorry.” Boba holds up his hand to stop Vader before he can ask why he was called. “The incident with Skywalker was my fault, the plan was poorly thought out. I was overconfident and it all ended poorly for you.”

“You don’t need to apologize. Your plan served its purpose well.”

“I mean, sure, it got Skywalker here, but it didn’t do shit beyond that. I should’ve had a more thorough plan in place.”

Vader watches Boba in silence for a moment. He’d never been apologized to before. Who would apologize to a weapon? He’s not entirely sure how to react. Boba starts to speak before he can think of something to say, though.

“I hope you know you have my full permission to leave this place for as long as you need to.”

“You know that the suit’s requirements prevent that.”

“Sure I do.” Boba nods. “That’s why you’re getting a new medical droid. Authorized for travel on any multi-passenger ship and a hell of a lot more competent than the one you have to deal with here.”

“Where is this droid?”

“On your J-type. You can modify it any way you see fit, it’s yours.” Boba shrugs.

“Thank you, your-” Vader pauses for a moment before continuing. “Thank you, Boba.”

“Any time.”

* * *

Vader finds it surprisingly easy to distract himself with modifying the medical droid. Boba was right about it being much more competent, and with a few more tweaks it would meet Vader’s own standards.

He is grateful for the freedom this new droid grants him, doubly so when he’s able to corner the boy. He brings Luke before the emperor once they’ve returned to the Death Star, standing patiently while Boba addresses his son.

“Luke, huh? It’s nice to finally meet you.” Boba steps down from the throne.

“You’re the new emperor.” Luke looks Boba over, frowning. “What are you going to do with me? The rebellion _will_ come looking.”

“I’m not going to do anything. You’re free to leave after you’ve talked with Lord Vader.”

When Luke asks what about, Boba just shrugs. “Just talk. He’s a good man.”

“He has killed countless families.”

“You know, there’s a phrase in Mando’a- ‘mishuk gotal’u meshuroke, pako kyore.’ It means ‘pressure makes gems, ease makes decay.’” Boba crosses his arms. “I’ve always liked it, but if there’s one thing I’ve learned is that too much pressure leads to a lot of shards and a lot of cuts.”

Luke just frowns at him as he walks back up to the thrown. He motions for Vader and Luke to leave, and maybe, once he’s alone, he has one of the officers install a tracker on Luke’s ship. He wouldn’t make Luke stay against his will but that sure as shit didn’t mean he had to play fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the J-type I talk about is one of Vader's personal ships. It's a modified J-type 327 Nubian starship, which is the same type of ship as the one Padmé fled to Tatooine on. You know, the one where Anakin spent his first moments as a free human with her. Fun fact of the day.


	4. solus jag bes'bavar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "one man cavalry"
> 
> (whoa an update?? wild)

The tracker he installed on Luke's ship came in pretty damn handy. Especially when Vader crashed on some desolate planet (which is also when Boba learns of the tracker installed on Vader's own ship- he gives the command to have it removed once they've returned). The officer that came to announce Vader's crash asks if he'll be taking out one of the Imperial Star Destroyers. Boba tell the officer he won't be and instructs him to prepare the Slave I.

"But sir, the Star Destroyer has much higher defensive capabilities. If you get cornered-"

"I won't. Prepare my ship or I'll prepare her myself."

"Of course, your majesty." the officer nods curtly, turning on his heel. As he waits for his ship to be prepared Boba pulls on his armor, grateful to be back in it. He preferred it to the clothes he wore here, where he had to look the part of an emperor. At least he'd been able to modify the wardrobe slightly, so it was closer to the clothes worn by farmers on Concord Dawn.

He pulls on his helmet as he boards the Slave I, programming in the coordinates he'd been provided. The only problems he could see would be if there were any X-wings waiting in ambush, which still wouldn't be much of a problem. He's been in much worse situations and come out unscathed. He doubts there'll be any rebels left to cause trouble, though, not with Vader there.

He's right about there not being any rebels left- there aren't even any half-living stragglers on the surface of the planet. Boba's still careful to keep an eye out for anyone hiding, but there's no sign of life. He finds Vader standing at the top of a hill, studying the surrounding landscape. Boba waits until Vader looks over at him to move closer.

"Smooth landing?" Boba smirks from beneath his mask.

"There have been much worse."

"I'm not surprised." he crosses his arms, looking out at their surroundings. "Anything special?"

"A presence."

"Luke's?"

Vader nods, turning his attention back to the landscape. "It's faint."

"Is he injured?" Boba frowns.

"No. He is distant, but unharmed." Vader shakes his head. Boba's relieved to hear that- not that he wouldn't be happy to search for Skywalker with Vader. Family comes first, after all, and he wouldn't make Vader leave without at least trying to find Luke.

"That's good. Ready to head back?"

Vader nods and they make their way back to Boba's ship. Once inside, Boba prepares her for takeoff, asking where Vader would like to go.

"Are we not returning to the Death Star?"

"We could, sure, or I could drop you off somewhere, or we could go somewhere else together." Boba shrugs. "Not Tatooine, though. I'm half convinced Jabba would kill me for becoming emperor." he scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"Tatooine is the last place I wish to visit." Vader says, voice cold.

"Great. Where's the first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out my end goal for this au: awkward family dinner


	5. Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you looking for a smack in the face, mate?"
> 
> aka the Grand Moffs try to mess things up but Boba is a Decent Human Being and actually communicates

Rumors spread pretty damn quickly around the Death Star, especially now that there’s no Sidious around to murder them for slipping up. Boba ignores most of it- he has no time for the chatter of low-ranking officers and troopers. He’s been traveling more, avoiding being stuck on the grey hunk of metal, and his current trip was cut short by an urgent transmission requesting he come back immediately to hear some new threat that was uncovered. He's far from a little annoyed when the Moffs simply repeat the same gossip that's been circulating. He finally glances up at them when one of the Moffs leans forward, voice urgent.

“Lord Vader is planning to overthrow you, my lord.”

“So?” Boba scoffs, sitting up in his chair. “Why should I care?”

“He plans to steal the throne from you!”

“He can be the emperor and I can go back to bounty hunting. I don’t see a problem with that. Lord Vader would make a fine emperor.”

“You _must_ take action, these claims are serious! He has no right to even consider such things.”

“I think he has more than enough ‘right’ to make whatever move he’s planning to make. Now, if that’s all you have to say to me, I need to clean up the Slave I.” Boba stands up, crossing his arms.

“Of course, my lord. We just thought you should know-“

“-And before you get any bright ideas, if I find out you’ve tried to make any moves against Lord Vader behind my back I won’t hesitate to eject you into space.” he glares at the table of Moffs, watching them stiffen.

“We will keep that in mind.” the Moff nods.

“Good.” Boba turns, leaving to tend to his ship. He should’ve just ignored the transmission, he knew it would just be a waste of his time. At least he prevented any sort of mess from starting while he was away. He trusts those guys about as far as he can throw them.

* * *

 

As the days pass Boba starts to notice things getting tense. Vader’s responses are clipped, the Moffs avoid him, and the officers seem much more nervous around Vader. Boba gets fed up with the whole thing quickly- he may not give much of a shit about the Empire as a whole but he really would prefer that the Death Star itself run smoothly. He summons Vader to him the next afternoon, walking down from the throne to meet the Sith Lord.

“How can I be of assistance?” Vader asks, watching Boba closely.

“What did the Moffs say?” Boba crosses his arms, meeting Vader’s gaze.

“I’m sorry, my lord, I’m not-“

“No, cut the shit, I know they’re pulling something.” Boba shakes his head. “They called me back from a visit to Concord Dawn to tell me you were trying to overthrow me. I threatened to eject them into space if they tried anything behind my back, and it’s looking like I’ll have to make good on that threat.”

“There were whispers among the officers that you planned to have me disposed of.”

“Dar’ni jare’la.” Boba scoffs. “What reason would I have to do _that_? I’m not looking to lose my life anytime soon.”

“I would never-“

“We both know you would. I wouldn’t ask you to lay down your life without a fight anyways.” Boba shakes his head. “You’re better than that.”

“…I have no plans to take the throne from you.”

“I thought so. If about eight mir’sheb’e disappear, you’ll know where to look.”

“Of course, my lord. I will remain alert for any stray corpses.”

“I’ll give you a warning.” Boba nods, smirking. He was never one to trust those in power. They were always too greedy for their own good, always trying to get the better of someone else. He’s not going to let that sort of behavior slip by unchecked anymore. This may not be the life he thought he’d be living but he’s not about to let it go to waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dar'ni jare'la: I'm not looking for danger
> 
> mir'sheb'e: smartasses


	6. Aliit (family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> holy shit guys an update? whaaaaaaaaaaat?? this is small but hopefully it will lead into bigger and better chapters

Boba does make good on his threat to eject the Grand Moffs into space. Not all of them, of course- some are still useful and some didn’t try to move behind his back. Still, he figures seeing the corpses of your colleagues floating by a window makes a pretty good statement. It’s safe to say there are no more attempts to remove Vader.

The Death Star is mostly quiet from then on, and Boba continues to take trips away from the station. When he next returns, he’s surprised to be startled by the Sith Lord appearing at his side, breathing soft.

“Osik!” Boba scowls, moving his hand away from his blaster. “New respirator?”

“You are correct.” Vader nods, and Boba swears he’s never heard a man sound more smug.

“Good for you. You made modifications to the armor on your legs too?”

Vader nods again and Boba sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“It’s probably a good thing I’ll have to adjust to the new armor. There weren’t a lot of reasons to be on guard around this place.”

“It’s always good to keep your skills sharp, my lord.”

“Believe me, I know.”

* * *

 

The changes to Vader’s suit are gradual, some more noticeable than others. Near everyone is twice as intimidated by the Sith Lord, discovering Vader’s even more terrifying with natural breathing and a full range of motion. Boba, however, discovers Vader has a damn good sense of humor.

He’s surprised to return from a visit to Manda’yaim to find Luke’s ship docked. He catches Luke speaking with Vader near one of Vader’s meditation chambers, clearing his throat as he approaches. Luke looks over, frowning slightly, and Boba crosses his arms.

“Well, this is a surprise.” he looks Luke over.

“My apologies, my lord. I did not know you’d be returning early.” Vader bows. Boba rolls his eyes.

“No, I was just paying some old friends a visit on Kyrimorut, that never takes much time. You know you don’t have to sneak around, right? I don’t mind you having visitors, and especially not your son.”

“Thank you, my lord.” Vader nods.

“Don’t thank me.” Boba shakes his head. ”Family is important.”

He leaves Vader and Luke to continue their conversation, going to take care of the Slave I and see what intergalactic event needed his attention now. He’d never thought he’d be stuck as Emperor, but he’s got to admit he’s starting to like it.


	7. Akaanir (fight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is smaller than I wanted (oh well)

As it turns out, Luke’s visits become a regular thing. It looks good to have such an important figure from the rebels spending time on the Death Star, naturally, which makes it easier for Boba to smooth over a lot of negotiations. He’s never liked people to begin with, so any extra help with dealing with them is appreciated- whether it’s intentional or not.

Vader continues to make adjustments and improvements to his suit, all of which Boba’s glad to see. He was surprised when Vader invited him to spar, but he’d accepted. Vader had beaten him easily, knocking Boba off of his feet before Boba had a chance to react. He’d laughed, pushing back to his feet and cracking his knuckles.

“Let’s try that again. No Force use, though. You’ll beat me every time.”

“Fair enough.” Vader nods. They start to fight, this time Boba’s able to hold his own for a fair amount before being knocked to the floor again. He may have come out of the sparring room bruised, but he was grinning. They agreed to continue sparring, and it’s after a fight that he finds Han Solo standing in the hall.

He sighs, still dressed only in his workout pants, a fresh bruise forming on his side from a hard hit with a staff. Solo scowls when he sees Boba, stepping away from the wall he’d been leaning against.

“So, the rumors are true. You are the emperor.”

“How observant. What do you want, Solo? How did you land?” Boba crosses his arms.

“Luke gave me his landing codes. He wanted me to talk to Vader while he’s caught up in some conflict.”

“Vader should be out in a moment.” Boba nods, stepping past Solo. He doesn’t have the patience to deal with the smuggler- not that he ever did before.

Later that night, Vader comes up to him as he’s cleaning off the Slave I. Boba drops the rag he’d been using into the bucket of water, walking over.

“Something wrong?”

“Luke has invited me to dinner.”

“That’s good to hear.” Boba nods.

“You’re invited as well.”


	8. Chaavla (unruly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still a small update but at least it's something

Dinner went about as well as anyone should've expected. Han almost took a fork in the leg, Boba had a black eye, and the Skywalker trio separated the two struggling men. Boba was cursing profusely in Mando'a as Vader hauled him to the ship, taking a deep breath once they're out of the room.

"Next time, maybe you should go alone." Boba crosses his arms, still scowling.

"I'm not entirely certain what that fight was even about, Fett." Vader sighs, watching as Boba gets down his medkit.

"Something about machines and freaks." Boba mutters, prodding at the fresh bruise. "Solo deserved to be stabbed anyways."

"You're a terrible emperor." Vader shakes his head, giving another exasperated sigh. Boba scoffs, applying bacta.

"Right? I'm just awful."

"The worst."

"Who even let me take the throne? What were they thinking?"

"I'll never know."

Boba tucks the medkit away again, glancing over at Vader. "I am sorry about that."

"It's alright."

"I'll probably stay here if you're going to go actually say goodbye."

"Very well." Vader nods, exiting the ship to speak with Luke. Boba gets himself a glass of tihaar and waits for the Sith Lord to return.

* * *

 

Things are normal for a couple weeks. Boba plays his role as emperor while Vader takes care of his own work. Boba can't say he's surprised when Vader doesn't ask him to spar, but he is a little disappointed.

Boba sighs, leaning back in the pilot's chair of the Slave I. He'd gotten used to talking with Vader, but now he rarely saw the Sith. It's not like it isn't his fault- he did try to stab Han Solo with a salad fork. Still, normally Boba wasn't bothered by these things. This was a problem.

A problem that Boba really didn't know how to fix.


	9. Ca'tra (alternately: Di'kutla)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night Sky (alternately: Stupid, Worthless)

Boba sighed, arms folded beneath his head as he laid back on the ground. The stars were gorgeous on Manda'yaim, much more so than on any other planet- at least in Boba's opinion. He let his thoughts drift, listening to the vhe'viin chirping in the distant fields. He knew he was avoiding things by staying away so long, but what could he do? He was a bounty hunter, not an emperor. He'd been Mand'alor, sure, but that was different. He wasn't cut out for this sort of thing.

The plain tunic is rough, but the blue reminds him of being back on Kamino. He pulls his old figurine out of his trouser pocket, running his thumb over the Mandalorian's helmet. He thinks of his father and sighs. What would Jango say? He'd tell Boba to step up to the plate and make things right, sure, but this was different. This wasn't a regular mistake. Vader wasn't a regular person.

He was...charming. Funny. A towering, menacing Sith Lord, yes, but he was also a lot of fun to spend time with. Boba groans, covering his eyes with his hand. He was better than this, Boba Fett didn't get feelings. Boba Fett was precise, he was unbiased. He did what his client wanted and he did it well. This wasn't a bounty, though, and he was at a loss. After all, Jango hadn't left notes on what to do if you stab Han Solo with a salad fork.

Boba huffs, annoyed at himself and the universe. Why was he getting so worked up over this? It's not like he was falling in love...or, well...okay, so maybe he was falling in love, but could he really let that happen? He had to find away to stop himself from making a mess of things. It's not like Vader returned his feelings. Why would he? Boba was a copy of a bounty hunter who had a penchant for messing everything up and being bitter.

Maybe he could just stay here on the ground forever, until the earth swallowed him up and he didn't have any more responsibilities or fuck-ups to worry about. Boba lets out a long sigh, digging his heels into the ground. He should really go back. He should at least try to make things right. He should be honest. Maybe things would work out okay.

After all, all Boba can really do is be honest.


	10. Parjai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day? Man oh man. Hopefully I'll finish this off soon(ish)- I promise I will actually finish it, though

Boba asks Vader to spar with him when he returns to the Death Star, grateful when Vader agrees. He nods in greeting when the Sith enters the room, standing up from the mats where he'd been stretching.

"Would you mind if we talked?"

"I thought we were here to spar." Vader lifts an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"That too." Boba smiles. "I think better when I'm fighting."

Vader simply nods, getting into position. Boba takes an offensive stance, staying low and aiming for Vader's center. It's rare that he's able to throw the taller man off balance, but it never hurts to try.

"What did you wish to speak about?"

"We haven't been speaking at all lately. How've you been? How's your son?"

Boba lands a solid blow, grinning when Vader has to recenter himself before counterattacking.

"We're both good." Vader nods, sweeping Boba's feet and sending him sprawling. Boba hops up, grinning.

"I'm glad. I wanted to say I'm sorry again. I really screwed up."

"You did." Vader grunts when Boba hits his side.

"I don't know how to make it up to you."

"You don't need to."

"I want to." Boba grits his teeth when Vader manages to hit him in the ribs. That'd definitely bruise.

"Why would you want to?" Vader frowns as he blocks Boba's strike.

"I like you, and I was an idiot. Of course I want to."

"What did you have in mind?" Vader is taken by surprise when Boba manages to kick his chest, almost knocking him down. Vader goes on the offensive again, throwing Boba to the ground again.

"How about a proper dinner?"

"...Alright." Vader nods, helping Boba to his feet.

It's only as Boba's redressing in his room that he actually realizes he just asked Darth Vader out on a date, Ka'ra help him.


	11. Hettir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe someday I'll give you guys a long update..

As it turned out, the Death Star kitchens weren't exactly designed for a home-cooked meal. Boba had thought it'd be nice to try and prepare something himself- if this _was_ a date, why not -but it hadn't turned out. He sets the burned dish down on the counter, staring at it for a moment before chuckling.

"This...wasn't how I wanted this to work."

"I was hoping you hadn't planned on burning our meal."

"Ha ha." Boba rolls his eyes. "I'm usually better than this."

"You're not used to cooking like this. These kitchens are designed to feed armies."

"Well, yeah, but it's still a kitchen." Boba shrugs. "I thought it'd be fine."

"You're just one chef." Vader shakes his head. "There should be a team here."

"'Chef?' You flatter me." Boba shoots the burned food a dirty look.

"I'm much worse than you."

"Oh, really? Well, Lord Vader, why don't we have something prepared and you can regale me with tales of your many culinary triumphs." he smirks.

"I'd enjoy that." Vader nods. As they walk, Boba finds himself laughing while Vader tells him about trying to prepare food for a sick friend.

"He _what_?"

"He threw up after the first bite." Vader smiles, "I would've been offended if he hadn't already been sick. He choked the rest of it down, though, it was our only option. When the rest of our group arrived, I swear I've never seen anyone happier about dehydrated rations."

At the end of the evening, after a properly cooked meal and more stories of failed food, Boba smiles warmly at Vader. "I think you should cook, I want to see how bad your food really is."

"Next time." Vader nods.


	12. Buir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have come back from the void to update this... yeesh, it's been a while. this is still really short lmao

They have a couple more dates, each time just talking and enjoying dinner together. Boba's grateful that he and Vader are back to being friendly. He enjoys exchanging stories with the Sith Lord, mostly about growing up. He finds himself telling Vader about the Balyeg, how Jango had sprayed him with the scent of its prey and dropped him right in the middle of its territory.

"I was scared shitless." Boba runs a hand through his hair. "I thought, this is it. This thing's going to eat me."

Vader nods as Boba tells his story, how he'd realized his father wouldn't have done this if he didn't think Boba could handle it.

"I knew he wouldn't let me die. Mandalorians are warriors but we're not monsters. We don't let our children die for nothing. I knew I had to man up and fight. It was rough, but I finally got the upper hand on the stupid beast. I took its tooth it, and my father met me. I could tell he was proud."

"You _did_ just survive a beast more than twice your size."

"Yeah, well, he didn't always show his pride." Boba shrugs. "Anyways, he kneeled down, put his hand on my shoulder, and said 'You've faced the Balyeg. You don't ever have to fear again.' I thought it was pretty stupid back then, but he was right. I've never felt scared since."

"Fear keeps us alive."

" _Instinct_ keeps us alive." Boba shakes his head. "Fear makes us think irrationally. You move too fast, you don't consider all the options. Fear's useless."

"If you don't feel fear, anger will take its place." Vader crosses his arms. "Either way, you think irrationally."

"You just need to stay calm. If you're calm, you can keep your anger in check. You can still think clearly, make the right choices."

"There are some situations where you can't think clearly."

Boba frowns, catching the way Vader tenses, the stiff tone his voice takes. "Believe me, I know. It took years- I spent most of my childhood seeking revenge."

"Your father-"

"-died when I was eleven." Boba shakes his head. "I grew up after that on my own."

"...I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Boba sighs. "I gave up on revenge. I matured."

"Who killed him?"

"A Jedi. He cut off my father's head in battle."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Vader's voice goes stiff again.

"Don't worry about it." Boba grins. "Let's talk about something else. You said something about a pod race last time?"


	13. Kyr'ad (corpse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Again! also, oops lmao someone dies in this chapter

Things are quiet for a long time, until whispers of Jedi start to spread. It was common knowledge that Luke was considering training younglings, but these rumors weren't about a handful of kids. These were about someone who Boba thought had died, and who Vader had given up on finding. Boba never asks where Vader disappears to, and he's never gone for more than a couple days. It's when Vader's gone for over a week that Boba starts to worry.

After making the appropriate "if you've moved against Lord Vader behind my back" threats to the Grand Moffs, Boba suits up and leaves on the Slave II. It's been a while since he's been out, and any other time he'd be excited. Now, he fears the worst.

Vader is a surprisingly hard man to track, and Kenobi's even harder. Boba's blood runs cold when he manages to find Kenobi first. He remembers Kenobi, and he knows the lack of Vader's presence is a bad sign. Boba's good at blending in with scum, and he's starting to think he's succeeded when Kenobi stops walking one night.

"Fett, isn't it? Boba?" the old Jedi asks, and Boba raises his blaster. He's about to reply when the all-too-familiar feeling of being watched makes him pause.

"Ah, and you've brought Lord Vader as well. Still a pawn for the Empire, I see."

Kenobi sounds more tired than smug, but Boba's blood goes cold. Vader activates his saber but Boba's already moving, knocking Kenobi to the ground and raising his fist. He's about to let it slam down into Kenobi's face, but he can't move it. He looks over to Vader, breathing slowly. Vader releases him, and Boba stands.

"Apologies, Lord Vader. This isn't my business."

"I remember you saying something about curbing your anger to make rational choices. That didn't seem like a rational choice to me." Vader steps forward, voice smug. Boba grins beneath his helmet.

"Well, Mandalorian manners are what they are." Boba shrugs, watching as Vader lifts Kenobi from the ground with the force. It's an impressive sight, and if Boba feels a little satisfaction at the way the Jedi's corpse hits the ground, well... maybe he wasn't as entirely over revenge as he thought.


End file.
